The Last King
by Bloodfiend123
Summary: This is a short fiction, something I made on the go.
1. The king and the girl

**The story takes place in the times of the Knights and kingdoms, magic started leaving the world and the last family with it is the royal family of the kingdom of Excelon.**

 **A beautiful and powerful kingdom ruled by a wise king and a kind queen. One day , the queen gave birth to 2 children, one girl and one boy, the girl was named Selena and the boy Escanor, but the queen did not survive the birth.**

 **The kingdom cried for the lost of their queen , but her children carried the gift further.**

 **Selena and Escanor both had magic .**

 **Time has passed and the 2 twins grew and development their abilities, Selena was a natural talent with her magic, but her brother did not seem to care about it, he was more interested in the work of the blacksmithing.**

 **When the 2 were 14 , Escanor became an apprentice smith and worked hard while his sister was enjoying every bit of luxury her magic brought her.**

 **Escanor became one of the best smith in the kingdom, people used to call him "the iron prince".**

 **The king was proud of both , but soon, war broke out .**

 **The neighboring kingdom invaded them and they needed weapons , fast.**

 **Escanor used his skills, but he could not create so many weapons in time, so he did something no one expected, he put pieces of his magic in every weapon he could create and gave them to the best warriors .**

 **The war was won. Escanor found a use for his magic and kept creating more of those powerful weapons even though his magic was getting weaker with every blade made.** **When Escanor and Selena were 19 years old, the King has died and Escanor was to be the next king.** **But during the ceremony , his sister betrayed him and started a coup d'ta , Escanor fought her, but her magic was stronger and he lost .**

 **Escanor knew she can't have his weapons so he locked the vault where they were held.**

 **In her anger Selena cursed him to never die and did the same to herself to rule forever while Escanor watches.**

 **Selena revealed her true rotten nature and the once beautiful kingdom was only a thing of the past, it was now a place of horror and pain where the stench of death and the screams of the innocent echo.**

 **Escanor could only watch , his curse will make him live for eternity , but it'll turn him to dust if he ever returns .**

 **125 years later……**

???: **_Heavy breathing_** **running**

Guard: She went this way! **They were chasing the running person** Don't let her escape !

???: **_heavy breathing_** AHH ! **She fell down a small hill** ouch….

Guard: I think I heard something ! This way!

???: Oh no…. **It sounded like a little girl , she kept running.**

 **Somewhere in the same forest next to a river**

??? 2: **_whistle_**

 **Back to the chase**

???: **_heavy breathing_** …Someone…..

Guard: Hurry! Queen Selena said to bring her some fresh blood!

???: **_heavy breathing_** help…..me….Ah!

Guard: I have you now! **He tried to catch her**

???: NO! **She ran between his legs and didn't look back**

Guard: Small Brat! **He chased her** **Back at the river**

??? 2: **_Yawn_** I better head back to my cave… **he got up and started walking**

 **Back at the chase**

???: LEAVE ME ALONE! **She was scared**

Guard: Stop running! **He reached out to grab her**

???: NO! **She kept running** **They kept running until they found themselves at a dead end**

???: No…. **she was scared**

Guard: **_heavy breathing_** little brat…..I'll kill you! **He began getting closer to her** **Somewhere close by**

??? 2:hm? **He turned to the direction of the 2** Something is not right in the forest **he went to check things out**

 **Back at the 2**

???: Stay away….. **she was backing away from him** don't hurt me…..

Guard: I won't **he pulled out a whip** I'll kill you!

???: **She screamed**

Guard: Take this- **he tried to hit her with the whip, but it seems like the whip got stuck in something** What the? **He turned around** Who are you?

??? 2: hitting a child with a whip?! Have you no real courage? **He had a threatening look in his eyes**

Guard: Why do you care? She is just another rat crawling under our- AHHHH **The stranger hit him in the head, the guard's armor did not stop him.**

Guard: what? **He was dizzy from the hit** you….this is pure iron! How did you punch it?!

??? 2: You call that armor ? Leafs are better than that stuff . **He didn't looked scared in any way , nor was he gonna just leave**

Guard : That's it! **He pulled out his sword** This'll be your grave-

 **The mysterious person suddenly got behind the Guard and the sword held by the guard shattered**

Guard: **he looked scared** w-who are y-out **he slowly turned around**

Esca: Esca , the DEMON of this forest **his voice was almost emotionless**

Guard: D-demon? **He was shaking in his pants**

Esca: **he got close to the guard** Now…get lost or next I'll shatter your head

Guard: AHHHH! **He ran screaming**

Esca: Annoying punk **he saw the little girl watching him with fear in her eyes** Hello?

???: Don't hurt me! **She put her hands up and closed her eyes**

Esca: Hey now, I just saved you didn't I?

???: **she was still scared**

Esca: **_Sign_** **he got closer to her** tell me little girl, are you hungry?

???: **_stomach growls_** Hmmm….

Esca: I have some fish I just catched , if you want I don't mind sharing.

???: **she didn't move**

Esca: Well, I tried **he started walking away**

???: Wait! **She got up**

Esca: **he turned around to her and smiled** hungry?

???: y-yes…. **she was still a bit scared**

Esca: follow me

 **The girl followed Esca to what looked like a man-made cave dug in the side of a cliff.**

???: This is your home?

Esca: Yeah….took a while to dig it. **He went in** Come on!

 **The cave was decorated with different kind of things , there was only one bed made from hay and animal skins**

???: This place looks nice

Esca: **he smiled** Thanks, get some rest, I can tell you're tired. I'll start cooking.

???: ok

Esca: oh and….

Esca: What's your name ?

Rea: Its Rea

Esca: Well then , Rea , welcome to my home.

 **Later that evening**

Rea: That was delicious! **She smiled**

Esca: Think so?

Rea: Well, it's the best I ever ate.

Esca: What do you mean?

Rea: Well, I ran from Excelon.

Esca: **his eyes widened and his expression changed when he heard that name** What….happened there?

Rea: You don't know? The Queen is a tyrant, she hurts people for fun… **she began to slowly cry** ….I couldn't take it anymore! **She began crying**

Esca: Hey now **he hugged her** its OK , Selena won't find you here.

Rea: **_sob_** Selena?

Esca: …..

Rea: How do you know the Queen's name?

Esca: long story, but , tell me more , I know it may be hard. But please, tell me.

Rea: **she looked down and started telling him everything**

Esca: **He was horrified by what he heard** Selena……have you no humanity?

Rea: The queen is said to be the last magic user alive , so there's no one to stop her….

Esca: -she lost all hope, I have to help her- There's hope.

Rea: **she looked at him** How?

Esca: The Queen is immortal , but there's a legend saying that when she became immortal she also made someone else like that.

Rea: Immortal? Can this person beat her?

Esca: He….. **he looked down** He may not be able to, but when the time comes, he shall rise with his blade and slay the queen.

Rea: Wow…… **her eyes lightened up a bit** Is this true?

Esca: Yes, I know for sure.

Rea: There's hope….. **she smiled**

Esca: Anyway, you can stay here as long as you like, making you a bed is not a hard thing to do.

Rea: Thank you , but ….what about the others?

Esca: We can't bring everyone here, or else the queen might find us.

Rea: I guess you're right **_yawn_** Night night. **She layed on the bed and fell asleep**

Esca: -Selena…what have you done….- **He went to sleep**

 **The next day**

Rea: **she just woke up** Esca? **She rubbed her eyes**

 **Esca was nowhere to be seen**

Rea: Where is he? **She went outside** Esca!

Esca: I see you're awake **he was cutting some wood outside** slept well?

Rea: yep! **She smiled**

Esca: good, I left some clothes for you **he pointed to some clothes next to the entrance of the cave**

Rea: Where do you got these?

Esca: people sometimes don't make out of the forest **he had a few stitches on his clothes** I got mine from a hunter killed by wolves.

Rea: But….they are….. **she looked at the clothes,** **they looked to be her size**

Esca: Don't worry , those I found in a chest underneath a bridge, must've fell out a merchant's wagon.

Rea: ok **she went inside**

 **Rea was wearing a small , dirty piece of cloth . It covered her whole body , but it won't hold her warmth for winter, so Esca gave her some more warm ones.**

Rea: They fit! **She was smiling**

Esca: good **he smiled** but don't throw your old ones away, I want you to do something for me.

Rea: Anything! You're so nice that it'll be bad not to repay you.

Esca: can you go back to the kingdom and be my eyes and ears ?

Rea: **her smile dissapeared** But…I ran….

Esca: Hmm here **he opened his fist and a small light emerged**

Rea: What's this? **She tried touching it and the light started flying around her** hey **_giggles_** is this?

Esca: Yes, a fairy **the light landed on his shoulder** those little guys helped me a lot out here, I don't think they'll mind lending an extra hand.

Rea: but how?.

Esca: Fairy's are magical beings, this little one can disguise you and help you go back.

Rea: Really? **She smiled**

Esca: Yes, she'll also lead you out of the forest. Once you're on the edge of it the fairy will cast a magical disguise on you. Careful though .

Rea: Wait , why can't you lead me out out of the forest?

Esca: I got…..work.

Rea: ok **she started walking and the fairy followed her**

 **Later that night** **Inside a ran down house in the village**

Kid 1: This stranger helped you ?

Rea: yeah, he's nice **she smiled , she was in her dirty clothes**

Elder: I never heard of someone living in THAT forest before **he looked down** that place is a death trap….

Rea: He's strong! He saved me! Esca is strong!

Elder: Esca? **He looked surprised about his name** Did you say his name is Esca?

Rea: why grandpa? Is there something the matter?

Elder: Escanor……

Kid 2: Anyway, I don't know many 6 year-old kids who wonder that far.

Rea: I would also like to go back one day. **She smilled.**

Elder: Rea dear, its best to wait a bit. You're still in danger, the guards will recognize you. **He seemed worried**

Rea: how much?

Elder: they're gonna take us to the field tomorrow , its close to the forest. You can sneak us to go meet him then.

Rea: we?

Elder: I…..I want to see him

Rea: Ok .

 **After everyone went to sleep**

Rea: **whispers** come out! **The fairy came out of her clothes** Go tell Esca that'll be bringing friends tomorrow

 **The fairy went out the window**

 **End of the chapter**


	2. Michael’s last words

**The next day, Rea and the others were taken to the fields**

Guard: Alright, you better work or else you'll become one with the earth!

 **Everyone was working , even the children.**

Rea: **whispers** Elder.

Elder: Is it time?

Rea: Let's go. **She threw a rock at the guard**

Guard: Who did that ? **He seemed mad**

Rea: He ran that way **she pointed to the forest**

Guard: When I get my hands on him… **he pulled out a whip and went in the forest** **Inside the forest**

Guard: I don't even see tracks , that brat tricked me! **He turned around towards the fields**

Esca: **He snuck behind him and knocked him out** Pff, another poor made set of armor

Rea: ESCA!! **She shouted calling him**

Esca: looks like she arrived **he went back to his cave**

 **Rea and the Elder were there**

Elder: So this is where he lives?

Rea: yep, he said he made this place. He also wears hunter clothes that he……recovered…

Elder: I see, I wonder wha- **_Gasp_**

 **Esca appeared**

Esca: Rea, good to see yo- **he noticed the elder** who's this old man?

Elder: Your …… **he bows down**

Rea: Michael!

Esca: Michael? You couldn't …. **he backed away**

Michael: Its been **he had tears in his eyes** far too long…..King Escanor.

Rea: King?

Esca: I remember you…. **he had a nostalgic look** you're the son of the blacksmith I trained with

Michael: yes…..I lived for 144 long years since I was born…. **he slowly got up**

Esca: **he helped him** Michael ……

Michael: **_slight laugh_** you haven't aged a day Your Majesty.

Rea: Hey! **She looked confused** What are you talking about?

Esca: …..

Michael: **he told Rea who's Esca**

Rea: Selena's twin brother….but….you're good!

Esca: I might be , but…. **he seemed** **frustrated** I'm weak….because of me the kingdom is now a land of pain

Michael: Your Maje-

Esca: Don't! ….call me that….I'm not a king .

Rea: The story you told me, was it you in it?

Esca: Yes, but……I won't be killing Selena. She's too strong.

Michael: Escanor……

Rea: then…..we'll keep suffering… **she began crying**

Esca: Rea… **he reached out to her**

Rea: Get away! **She pushed him away** You're right …..you're not a king…..YOU'RE A COWARDS!! **She ran out of the forest**

Michael: Rea! Forgive me Your Majesty , but I have to go. **He followed her**

Esca: ……. **he looked down** a cowards uh? She got it. **He went in his cave** **The next day**

Esca: **cutting wood** hmm, Rea is not here yet, maybe she's still mad at me for lying and giving her false hope **he kept cutting** **The next day**

Esca: **Outside his cave** She's not here today either. I really screwed up.

 **The same happened the next day as well, and again next week and again next month.**

 **The time flew by as the trees changed their leaves and Escanor remained unchanged for 12 long years.**

 **It was winter and Escanor put up a wooden cover to his cave , he was standing in front of a fire he made inside a hole in the cave.**

Esca: Pff, I wonder what happened to those 2….I think Rea is a fully developed women by now.

???: **_Heavy breathing_** **running**

Esca: Well **He got up** I guess I should sleep **he went and layed on the bed**

???: **_heavy breathing_**

Guard: You're not getting away, girl! **He was on horse back.**

???: Try and catch me! **She kept running** -his cave is close-

 **Back at the cave**

Esca: **_sign_** who am I kidding? She ain't gonna return.

???: **_Heavy breathing_** **running** Esca! **She called him**

Guard: No one will save you now! **He was right behind her**

???: ESCA!! **She shouted as hard as she could**

Esca: **He heard her** Someone's shouting my name! **He grabbed a bow and went outside**

 **The girl was running towards his cave with the guard behind her**

Guard: YOU'RE MINE! **He grabbed her hair**

???: NO!

Guard: Now you're- GAHHJHHHHHHHHHJ **An arrow flew in his shoulder**

Esca: Shit. I missed. **He prepared another arrow**

???: Esca! **She ran towards him**

Esca: behind me miss!

???: -he doesn't recognize me?- **she ran past Esca**

Guard: Why you! **He tried to grab his sword but Esca shot an arrow in his head**

Esca: there! Now **he turned to the women** who and how do you know my name?

Rea: Esca! Don't you remember me?! It's me, Rea!

Esca: **he was surprised** Rea?! **He got closer** Good God , it really is you! **He hugged her**

Rea: **she pushed him away slowly** Don't think that just because it's been 12 years I forgot your lie.

Esca: oh, why are you here then?

Rea: the key

Esca: **his eyes widened as a drop of sweat ran down his face** what key?

Rea: DON'T PLAY DUMB! **She was clearly impatient** The key to the vault where the weapons YOU infused with magic are!

Esca: Michael must've told you, but why do you need the weapons?

Rea: To avenge Michael **she was covering herself with a piece of cloak, but she turned around and showed Esca her back, full of scars.**

Esca: **he was horrified by them** How….

Rea: How? Selena…..

Esca: What happened?

Rea: The day we return after I found out who you are, the guards caught us. Selena was there, she kept asking about a key and….you, but Michael did not talk, I had my mouth covered and they whipped me to make Michael talk **she was furious , her eyes full with sadness , guild and anger.** When they realized he won't talk, they dragged him in the middle of the market and killed him.

Esca: **the news of Michael's dead hit him like a truck** No….

Rea: I waited too much, if no one will free us then we'll free ourselves! That's why I need the enchanted arsenal you created

 **Esca was still processing all that , he was between a rock and a brick wall.**

Esca: If you open the vault, Selena will have what she desired.

Rea: What do you mean?

Esca: When I made the weapons, I put pieces of my magic in each of them. She doesn't give a crap about them , what she wants is my magic that's sealed in each and everyone of them.

Rea: What if we take the weapons first?

Esca : I'm sorry, but it's far too risky.

Rea: **whispers** so you're still a coward….

Esca: **_sign_** look , the night is falling , so come to my cave and you can leave tomorrow.

Rea: fine.

 **They went to Escanor's cave**

Rea: Hard to believe you dug this place…..

Esca: took me 10 years, but I did it **he prepared a bed** Take my bed , I'll sleep on this one.

Rea: Ok….. **she went to sleep** **Later that night**

Rea: **she opened her eyes a bit** – good, he's asleep. What's that?- **she noticed something shinning around his neck** -is that?- **she slowly went out of bed and got closer to him** -the key….-

 **She looked at the key, it was tied with a chain around Esca's neck.**

Rea: -No way I'm just pulling it- **She slowly raised Esca's head and starting taking the key** -a bit more..-

 **She managed to take the key without waking Esca .**

Rea: -Now it's time to free ourselves, goodbye Escanor- **she went outside , but she quickly backed away as she was being waited**

Guard: There she is!

Rea: ES- **A guard covered her mouth**

Guard: Does she have it?

Guard 2: yes **he took the key from her hand** Lady Selena will be pleased **he smiled**

Rea: -NO!- **she stepped on his foot and tried to take to back the key , but**

Rea: **_gasp_** **a guard stabbed her** Esca…..

 **Inside**

Esca: Wha….wait **he noticed she and the key are gone** DAMN IT! **He rushed outside where he saw Rea on the ground and the guards**

Guard: You must be the bastard that killed the guards who came in this forest **he smiled** Fallen King Escanor

Esca: **he looked furios** Still hiding behind dolls , Selena?

Guard: **the voice of the guard changed and his eyes were glowing** you know it brother **a female voice was mixed with his** And now that I have the key to your precious vault, your power will be mine. Everyone fall back!

Esca: I WON'T LET YOU **he started attacking the guards**

Guard: Take the key back at any cost!

 **A guard ran with the key on horse back.**

Esca: SELENA !!! **He shouted, he saw Rea** oh no **he went to her.**

Rea: Esca… **she was bleeding from the wound** so..rry…..

Esca: Don't talk! Keep your strength. **He picked her up and started walking deeper into the forest** I know who can help you.

 **He carried her deep within the heart of the forest, the fairies were coming out to check what happened.**

Esca: Almost there. Hold on!

Rea: **she was unconscious and her wound was still bleeding** **He continued walking until he reached an old tree**

Esca: TITANIA! **He shouted desperately** **A strange women appeared from behind the tree**

Titania: Oh my. The iron prince, I see you're having trouble.

 **Esca collapsed on his knees**

Esca: I beg of you queen of the fairies, save her. **He put Rea at her feet.**

Titania: hmm **she looked at Rea** she's still alive, bring her to my lair

 **The old tree opened, revealing a staircase going down .** **Esca carried Rea down the stairs and reached a place surrounded by roots , but full of light and life . He put Rea down on a bed of flowers and green light surrounded her.**

Esca: Its my fault… **he clenched his fist**

Titania: Honestly Iron Prince, you need to stop blaming yourself.

Esca: I'm no prince….I disappointed my people, I couldn't even protect one person and she thinks of my as a coward. **His voice was low and sad**

Titania: **_sign_** I remember when you first stepped into my forest. You were hurt and you lost your will to fight. We fairies helped you when you need it and you recovered your will to survive, but you're will to fight never returned.

Esca: what is there to fight for? A kingdom I left? A hope that does not exist? **He was hopeless, no will to fight was left in him , he was broken**

Titania: **she looked at him with sadness** anyway, she'll be fine. She should wake up in 3 days then another 10 days of rest.

Esca: Thank you. **He bowed his head**

Titania: -Its not right- **she looked at him with pity** – its not right for a king to bow down-

 **Escanor stood by Rea's side day and night, then on one night.**

Rea: **she opened her eyes a bit** Esca?

Esca: **he heard her** Rea! **He grabbed her hand** Don't worry you'll be fine.

Rea: Michael **she was still weak from the wound** his last words….

Esca: Don't push yourself! You have to rest. He was extremely worried and scared

Rea: no….you must know…. **she slowly started speaking Michael's last words….**

 **-flash back-**

 **After Michael and Rea arrived back, the guards assaulted them the next day and took Michael and Rea .** **They tortured Michael to tell them where the key was , and when he won't talk , they tortured Rea.**

Guard: This old man is tough!

Selena: If he won't talk then kill him, make it public so the people know not to defy me.

 **The guards dragged Michael who was full of wounds and bleeding in the middle of the market and one of them pulled out an axe**

Executioner: Any last words old man?

Michael: I do. **He looked at Selena , who was standing far in front of him** When I was a young boy, a war threatened our kingdom. Everything seemed lost, but even in those dark times , even a young son of a humble blacksmith . I saw a flame that burned with hope and when we needed it the most , it burned so bright I was left amazed. You Selena, you put that flame out , but hear my words, that flame will burn again and it'll shine on us , all of us . Knowing its shine will cover my grave as well , makes this old man sure. Your days are numbered! Selena!

Selena: **she was furios and scared by his words** CUT HIS HEAD

 **The Executioner put his axe down and Michael's head fell , but in that moment , Michael smiled.**

 **End of the chapter**


	3. King Escanor

**Continuing from last time** Rea: **She was still weak from her wound , she fell asleep**

Esca: Rea! **He panicked for a bit** she just lost consciousness

Titania: that was good story **she appeared out of the roots**

Esca: I forgot you can do that. **He looked at Rea**

Titania: To think he still had hope even in front with death.

Esca: Michael… **tears started pouring down from his eyes**

Titania: **She stretched her arm** here

 **A new room opened , it was a forge**

Esca: what…..

Titania: The fairies prepared this for you , but it still needs 3 things until it is complete.

Esca: **he looked at Titania** what?

Titania: Metal, fire and something to create.

Esca: **he clenched his fist, he was clearly struggling to decide .**

Titania: Its always ready **she disappeared in the roots**

Esca: Michael…..Rea….. **his tears kept falling and he clenched his fist so hard it started to bleed** AHHHH! **He punched the rock wall, cracking it** Selena…..

 **Esca rushed to his cave , it was snowing .**

Esca: Michael believed in me… **he grabbed a rock in the back and started moving it** Rea had the courage to rise….. **the rock was slowly moving** I've been running and hiding for too long! **The rock moved, behind it were blue crystals , the walls of the cave were also full of iron ore** No more running . No more hiding!

 **The next night**

Titania: **she looked around for Esca** looks like he left

 **The tree suddenly opened again**

Titania: hm , so you ar- **_gasp_** **her eyes widened as she saw Esca**

Esca: is the forge ready? **He had 2 bags , one full with the crystals and the other full of iron.**

Titania: Those crystals…..amazing… **she was completely impressed** those are mana crystals, the purest form of magic….

Esca: Titania…the forge! **He had a determined look**

Titania: Here! **She opened the forge** **Esca put the materials down and prepared, he poured the crystals and the iron in stone buckets and threw them in the fire**

Esca: This'll be my final weapon. THE PRODUCT OF MY SOUL!

 **The flames of the forge grew stronger and became blue as the sky**

Titania: -Amazing…the flames are burning almost like they're fueled with magic, but this is not magic- **she was sweating as she was watching Esca** – those flames are burning with his soul-

 **For weeks his been working at it, day and night with no rest .** **The sound of the hammer hitting the iron and the steam when he cools it of**

Titania: Escanor! **She went to him with a piece of wood in her hands**

Escanor: What is it?

Titania: Use this. **She handed him the wood** This is wood from the branches of Yggdrasyl .

Escanor: I can use it to make the handle. Thank you.

Titania: No. I thank you, you finally found your will to fight.

 **Escanor returned to his work , spring has arrived**

Escanor: Finally **he pulled the sword out of the water , the blade had a strong blue glow and runes written on it and the handle and guard were made from the wood.**

 **He went our of the forge**

Esca: Rea! **He saw Rea , she recovered**

Rea: Esca…..what's that **she pointed at the sword**

Esca: This **he pulled it out of the scabbard** This is the answer to my people's call, in my exile I kept thinking that I'm not a king, but I was just running away. This is my will to fight, The Sword of Exile.

Rea: Wow…..

Titania: I take it you went all out.

Esca: I put the last of my magic in it.

Titania: You do remember your curse, Iron king?

Esca: Yes. I live for eternity, but when I'll set foot back in the kingdom my body will slowly turn to dust.

Rea: What **she seemed surprised by his curse** I didn't knew…

Esca: Its ok , nothing will change my past, but I can help create a future for everyone.

Titania: This is goodbye Iron king.

 **She disappeared**

 **Esca and Rea went to the kingdom**

 **At the edge of it**

Rea: Ready?

Escanor: **he took a step forward** **_Ugh_** **his skin started drying** Let's go!

 **At the castle**

Selena: This presence **she smiled** My brother is back.

 **As they were walking, Escanor saw everyone, sick and hurt , hungry and left for dead.** **They arrived in the market where Michael was killed**

Rea: This is where **she looked sad**

Escanor: Michael…I'll make sure my flame reaches your grave. **He turned to the castle** SELENA! COME OUT !

 **The guards surrounded him**

Guard: HOW DARE YOU CALLING OUT OUR QUEEN?!

Escanor: MY NAME IS ESCANOR . THE KING OF THIS LAND!

 **The people started gathering , whispers and what not were coming from the crowd**

Guard: Escanor? The king that abandoned his people?!

Escanor: I'm here to free them! **He pointed the sword at the gate of the castle** Even if I have to pull her out myself! **He cut the air with his sword and a bright light slashed the gate, completely destroying it.**

Guard: KILL HIM!

Selena: Wait! **The guards stopped , she was smiling** Escanor! My brother. What a pleasant surprise to see you! **She noticed the sword** I see you got a new toy…

Escanor: I do **he pointed the sword at her** But this for killing you ,not for fun.

Selena: Can it? **A huge pressure came from her** I already drained the weapons you made! You were a fool to put your magic in them and look at you now! You're nothing more than a dying creature.

Escanor: You're wrong . I didn't put my magic in those weapons…..I put my soul! **He put his sword up and a bright blueish light shined** **The pressure dissapeared**

Selena: What? **She didn't knew what happened**

Escanor: Better **a strong blue fire aura was around him** Now we're even.

Selena: you recalled your magic? **_Laugh_** Fine then, I'll just take them again!

 **(Battle text)**

 _Selena created 2 fire balls and threw them at Escanor_

 _Escanor slashed right through them and began changing at Selena_

Selena: nup.

 _Selena started flying_

Escanor: 2 can play like that!

 _Escanor jumped at her and swinged his sword trying to cut her_

 _He flew right by her_

Selena: you missed **she noticed something on her cheek , she got cut** Bastard!

 _Escanor began falling back down , he put his blade in front of his face to strike Selena do_ _wn_

 _Selena created a barrier and stopped Escanor's attack_

Selena: DIE!

Escanor: YOU FIRST!

 _he cut the barrier and cut Selena on the side , he landed_

 _Selena landed on the ground, her wound was weird though_

Selena: What? **It was not blood , it was dust you** …… **she looked scared** YOU CREATED A WEAPON THAT CAN KILL IMMORTALS!

Escanor: This is the Sword of Exile! And it still has more surprises for you!

 _He charged at Selena_

Selena: Stop!

 **A guard grabbed a child , his eyes were glowing**

Escanor: **he stopped** you…..

Guard: **he had a knife at the child's neck**

Selena: You like my puppets?

Escanor: You bitch….. **he looked furios**

Selena: Hey now! That's not a nice thing to say to your sister. Besides, how else was I supposed to rule without rebellion? **She licked her lips** I put a spell on all guards , they're my dolls and can't disobey me!

Escanor: **his body was turning more and more into dust**

Selena: Now, put that sword down and die like a good boy. **She smiled**

Escanor: How about this **he put his sword up , it started shinning**

Selena: **she covered her eyes** That light again!

Guard: **_gasp_** what ….. **he let the child go**

 **The light stopped**

Selena: You imbecile!

Guard: What I've been doing…. **he ran away**

 **Guards all around started acting weird**

Guard: That kid…..

Guard: the women was pregnant and I …..God forgive me.

 **All the guards looked ashamed and some were crying**

Selena: you…..broke my spell!

Escanor: **_ugh_** **he fell on one knee** Indeed

Selena: You……AHHHHH!

 _Selena charged at him , but Escanor put his blade up for defense_

 _Selena used her magic to try and burn him , but his sword was shielding him_

Selena: Die!

 _Selena launched a sharp shockwave and got Escanor's arm_

Escanor: GAHHHHHH **he wasn't bleeding , the arm turned into dust**

Selena: One arm down, if I have to destroy you piece by piece I'll do it!

 _She continued her assault , but Escanor kept cutting through everything she threw at him , a smoke screen formed_

Rea: Escanor!

 _Inside the smoke screen_

 _Selena was still going at it , she began getting more and more impulsive and her attacks more furios_

 _Escanor's figure could be seen in the smoke_

Selena: I got you!

Escanor: Selena! **He shouted as he charged at her with his sword in his hand**

 **The smoke screen started to fade**

Rea: What happened **_gasp_**

 **Escanor was on his knees with his sword barely stabbing Selena**

Selena: Such a wound is nothing **she smiled** you lost

Escanor: **_heavy breathing_** no…..It's just enough . **He took a deep breath** EXILE!

 **Runes appeared on the blade and they started to move on Selena**

Selena: What?! **She tried to back away** I can't move **she looked down** **_gasp_**

 **Selena was turning into stone**

Selena: What have you done?! **She tried to grab him but the tip of her fingers turned to stone**

Escanor: This is your …..punishment for all the pain you've caused **he was weakened , his body was already looking like dried earth**

Selena: You…..no…..NO!!!! **She shouted as she completely turned to stone**

Escanor: Goodbye sis. **He collapsed on the ground , his sword slipped out of Selena as her 'statue' cracked .**

 **A crowd formed, Rea rushed at Escanor's side**

Rea: Escanor! **She had tears in her eyes** you did it….we're free…

Escanor: Yes…. **his other arm turned to dust**

Rea: Escanor!

Man: He's the lost king….

Women: I heard stories, he was supposed to rule not Selena

Guard: He was supposed to be king….

Man 2: And king he shall be! **He went to him**

Rea: What?

Escanor: what …..

Man 2: Please your majesty **he was tearing up a bit** let us carry you to your place **he pointed at the throne which could be seen through the broken gate**

Escanor: the …..throne…… **more of his body turned to dust**

Man: He's right! Pick him up!

Women: Our king!

Guard: Let's go!

 **The people lifted him up and carried him to the throne .**

 **Escanor was at death's door , he raised his head and saw his people looking at him**

Child: Mister? **The child had his sword**

Escanor: **he smiled , his body was very dry, but he could've cried right there**

Child: here **he put Escanor's sword next to the throne and went back in the crowd**

 **Rea went next to him and bowed**

Escanor: Rea….raise …your….head…. **he was getting weaker and weaker**

Rea: **she had tears in her eyes** Please Esca…..don't die…..

Escanor: come…here

Rea: **she bend over and Escanor put his forehead on hers** Escanor…..

Escanor: Rule……well….

Rea: Escanor…….. **her eyes filled with tears**

Escanor: **he looked at his people and smiled** Remember…..there's always…..hope…. **he closed his eyes**

 **His body began falling apart and nothing was left of him**

Rea: ESCANOR!

 **the whole kingdom was crying its king**

 **The wind carried his dust all the way to the depth of the forest where it flew past Titania**

Titania : You finally found your peace …rest in peace Escanor , may we meet again in a better live **she disappeared into the trees and the fairies did the same**

 **The enchanted weapons lost their powers , including the Sword of Exile and this news spread quickly , but not attempt of conquer appeared, kings from distant lands who heard the 100 years old story came to pay their respects to the king who died for his people**.

 **Magic was no more as Selena and Escanor were the last ones who could use it.**

 **Many years have passed since and the Kingdom was now a ruled by the Great Council.**

 **In the forest**

Guard: Miss Rea , we have to go ! The others are waiting.

Rea: Make them wait! I'm visiting an old friend **she lighted a candle**

Guard: This is where King Escanor lived for 137 years.

Rea: yes. A king who lived for a century but only ruled when he died. **She went to the wagon** let's go.

Guard: Right away Miss.

 **The wagon started moving**

Rea: **_sign_** **she was looking through the window , she saw a figure in the forest** What ? **She rubbed her eyes , the figure dissapeared**

Guard: Everything alright Miss?

Rea: Yes, I just thought I saw an old friend.

 **Back at the cave, the candle had a note**

 **On the note it said: hope is finally burning and shining.**

 **THE END**


End file.
